The Crest of Darkness
by Peach Blossom
Summary: im just tring to be safe here...okay now. The story starts with Kari's normal life and such, until Gatomon becomes extreamly hurt, and Kari is in hurt. New control Spires and dark rings..PLEASE READ!!


A new perpose....  
  
A young teenage girl, about 15, with light brown, shaggy type hair walked down the street. She wore black jean hip huggers with a white muscle shirt. The girl also wore a black necklace with a crystal on it, and the crest of light floated inside. Her black Fila shoes padded on the ground softly as she walked along Kazi St. to Odiba Apartments. She wore gloves that showed her fingers and they gloves went a quarter of a way down her arm. As she pushed back her hair back, she pressed the button for the seventh floor. It was mid-summer and the temperatures went up to 30-40 Âº celsius at this time of year. The elevator door opened and she entered. Her mind raced with thoughts about school and her family and home. Takeru, the youthful blond haired boy in her class, crossed her mind. They had been friends since they were 5. Takeru had vowed to protect her since she became the ...BING! The girl snapped out of it when the door opened. She walked down the walk way the led to 16 apartments on the floor. The wind blew more now then when she was on the ground. Her light chocolate eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. The teenage girl stopped at the 8th apartment on the seventh floor. Just as she was about to open the door, an 17 year old teenager, with wiild brown hair, stepped out.  
  
"Kari! I was just about to come get you from Takeru's! What took you so long?!" said her brother, Tai.  
  
"The elevator takes too long Tai." Kari answed.  
  
Tai made his eyes into slits in disbelive. So Kari went inside, but to smell the delicious smell of New York Steak."Mom's in a good mood..she always makes New York Steak when shes in a good mood!" Kari thought. She slid of her Filas and flopped down onto the couch and turned it to Much Music(translated to Jap.).  
  
"So Kari..How was school today?" Mrs.Kamiya asked her daughter.  
  
"Mr.Chan goes on and on about area and perimeter, I almost fell asleep during Algerba!" Kari answered tirely.  
  
" I supose you have homework..." said Mrs.Kamiya.  
  
"Nope...I finished it at Takeru's..." Kari said hopefully.  
  
Kari looked at the TV screen. Her favorite song, Chijou, an upbeat song, played. Kari loved the band Tenshi, which ment the five elements. Chijou ato tsuyoi mono, rokotsu tame hon hatsu..-Blind love is a powerful thing, its open to our hearts... Kari sang along quietly until the song was over. But just as she was about to change the channel, a news bulliten came up.  
  
"Politics..." Kari said boringly.  
  
"I would like to see what happening with the voting.." Mr.Kamiya said, He had been waiting for the 5:00 news. Japan was voting about the new president.  
  
"Fine..." Kari said.  
  
So she got up and walked over to the kitchen counter, where her mother was making supper. Mrs.Kamiya was just taking out the New York Steaks. The aroma filled the air. Kari sat down on a stool(like the ones at bars), deep in the scent of New York Steak. "Mmmmm..." she thought. Just then Tai walked out of his room with his soccor uniform on. He carries a bag of soccer balls behind his back. Kari snickered, she knew what was coming.  
  
"Tachi Kamiya where are you going? Supper's going to be ready soon." said Mrs.Kamiya. "Busted.." thought Kari.  
  
"MOM! I told you a week ago that practice was at 5:00!" Tai complained.  
  
"Oh yes...alright Tai, but you'll still have some steak when you get home!" said Mrs.Kamiya. Kari frowned.  
  
Tai stepped out defiantly. Kari sighed.  
  
A few minutes later, the Kamiya's,'cept for Tai, were eating the New York Steak. Everyone Mmmmm'ed alot. Kari finished first, only because her brother wasn't here. She collected her plate and put it into the sink. She then logged onto her and Tai's computer to check on Gatomon. Something was not right. Gatomon's voice sounded painful...  
  
"Gatomon! Are you alright?!" Kari wailed.  
  
"Kari...help...us..." Gatomon replied. The computer got cut off. Kari's face turned pale. She immeadiatly emailed everyone, but only Takeru, Miyako, and Daisuke replied.  
  
"DIGI-PORT...OPEN!" Kari yelled,and she was transported into the area she last heard Gatomon.  
  
Takeru joined up with Kari soon after she had been here.  
  
"Whats happening?" Kari asked.  
  
"That's what.." Takeru answered, pointing to a dark control spire, with black light flashing out. "The dark rings....someone made new ones and their slowly taking over..."  
  
"GATOMON!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari's bitter scream yelled.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
Well,well,well...how was that? Who's created these new dark rings? Wheres Gatomon? Find this out on the future chapters of "The Crest of Eternal Darkness."  
  
/---------------------------------------------------------------\ 


End file.
